Deep Ocean - The Lion's Share
by RecklessAngel007
Summary: Deep Ocean: Diaries of a Pink Giraffe's Outtakes. Companion piece, doesn't stand alone. AH. Mostly EPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a companion piece to "Deep Ocean, Diaries of a Pink Giraffe", it doesn't stand alone.**

**Deep Ocean is, and will be, Bella's POV till the end, in this story you'll find random EPOVs and snippets of what happens in DO that Bella isn't aware of. It won't be the entire story EPOV, and it will probably include some other characters' POV at some point.**

**There's not need to read this to understand the main story, but in here I'll reveal parts of Edward's past or what he thinks during certain situations, not just retelling the same incident all over again. I'll concentrate in the moments Edward and Bella are not together.**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it. This would probably give you some hints of why Edward acts the way he does sometimes.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Outtake I: EPOV

**This takes place on the morning of January 5th. Edward had taken Bella for breakfast to Eva for the first time the previous day. While Bella sleeps at home after finding the mysterious purse, Edward goes to Eva's Coffee Shop seeking for breakfast and some advice.**

I entered Eva's, and went directly to the counter. Jim was arranging cups and stuff in the showcase with his back to me, so he didn't see me right away.

Eva came from the back of the shop carrying a bar stool. She place it in front of the counter, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, patted the stool twice, and winked at me with a knowing smile before leaving to take the orders from a few morning patrons.

"Oh! Look what the cat dragged in!" Jim said chuckling. "You look like crap, kiddo! What happened?"

I sat down in the stool, and ran my hand through my hair. I didn't have any idea where to start.

"Long story, man"

He grabbed a mug, filled it with coffee, and put it in front of me.

"Well, I have time…it's not like I can go anywhere anyway," he paused for a moment and then added "and I have the feeling you came here looking for an ear."

He was right. I always went to Eva's whenever I couldn't stand being alone, when I couldn't talk to anybody around me in the casino. I knew many of them considered me a friend, but honestly, I couldn't talk freely about certain things with them.

Certain things like my uncle getting in trouble again in Vegas and lashing out at Rosalie.

Things like a tall, exotic woman that was driving me crazy.

I decided to start with Uncle Aro. It was the easier one out of the two.

"Uncle Aro got involved in some clandestine wagers and pissed in King's territory. Apparently now Royce and his gang are out for blood."

Jim whistled under his breath.

"Did he call you?"

"Nah! He knows what I think about his deals. But he was pissy enough to have the wonderful idea to slap Rosalie, and now she's living at the Twilight. She was the one who told me."

"How's your cousin?"

"She's ok. She was pretty shaken when she arrived, but she's calmed down now. She refuses to go back to Vegas, though. She said she's scared of Royce, and considering Rosalie could probably scare half of my security guards; it doesn't look good, man."

"But I thought that Royce guy was a family friend!"

"Yeah, the operative word being 'was'. His father retired about a year ago and left him in charge of their casino. He made some interesting friends in the last year…Rosalie says he's into some scary shit."

"I'm sorry, kid…"

_Yeah, well, not sorrier than me, my man._

Eva went to the other side of the counter, murmured something to Jim, and then came back and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come here, cielo. Let's sit and talk. Is that lady of yours giving you grief?"

I shook my head grinning. There was no way to delude Eva. She always knew what I wasn't telling. I followed her to the table.

"That's the whole problem, Eva…she's not mine…"

"Holy shit! What did you do to the girl, Edward? I could have sworn that you…Hold on! Don't tell me you…"

I knew where Eva was going, she was about to kick my ass for supposedly hurting Bella, so I had to interrupt her.

"I didn't do anything to Bella, Eva…she's not mine, and she never was in the first place, she's just a friend. She's in a relationship with another guy…"

I must have sounded pitiful because she was speechless.

And Eva's never speechless…

"Holy shit," she said again, this time in disbelief. "And you're sitting here without doing anything about it, boy?"

"What am I supposed to do? Kidnap her? Beg her to dump the loser, and have _me_instead?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to breathe and calm down.

"It's not so easy, Eva. I met her by accident; I wasn't even supposed to be there that night. I couldn't control myself, and even knowing she was there with her boyfriend, I went and flirt with her. All night, Eva. And not satisfied with that, I dragged her to a private place and kissed the hell out of her too."

I was looking at the table while ranting, too ashamed to even look at her in the eye, but I needed to know what she was thinking, so I risked a quick glance.

She was grinning again, and I knew that face, that was Eva's expression when she knew something nobody else did. The question was...did I want to know? Could I take the blow when she told me I was an idiot, that I should forget Bella and find some other girl?

"Oh, my, my…So I take it as you brought her here against her will yesterday, then? How could I miss the handcuffs? I'm getting old."

"Don't be ridiculous, lady," I said, snickering. The idea of me handcuffing Bella to take her for breakfast was ludicrous.

_Still, if I ever got a chance to handcuff her, I wasn't about to bring her for coffee. There were lots of places I could picture her handcuffed, and preferably naked, and…_

Eva snapped her fingers to get my attention. Apparently I had spaced out.

I hung my head down in shame while she laughed.

"You really got it bad, tesoro!"

"You have no idea, Eva," I groaned. "You know what's the funniest part? Usually, I'm the one trying to get rid of some dense girl, and now, that I really like one, she doesn't want me. God! Can I get anymore pathetic?"

Unfortunately, once I started spilling my guts, I couldn't stop, so I kept on telling Eva all the shameful things I had done in the last few days.

"I tried to forget about her, I really did. But I spent the day after the party thinking of her, no matter what I was doing, flashes of her showed in my mind. I hardly got any sleep so the following morning I went to the accounting group that hosted the party, and lied my ass off. I pretended to be interested in the staff, and chatted with random people till I found her boyfriend. How low is that Eva? I've owned that company for almost a month now, and I've never been interested in meeting anybody. I couldn't give a flying fuck about the company; I've just bought it and left the former manager as a figurehead 'cos it was the wise move to do in that moment…But I went there to measure up the guy! To see what he had that I didn't!" I slapped my hand on the table.

"He's an ok guy, the only obvious thing he had that I didn't was Bella. He made the mistake of talking casually about her, and the little control I had left went out the window. I used the little piece of information he had let slip to stalk her at her job! Yes, Eva, it seems that now I'm not only a pathetic idiot, but also a creep!"

I slapped my forehead at the last affirmation, disgusted with myself, and mortified to be confessing that to her.

Eva's guffaw echoed in the room.

"Oh, honey, I don't know why I bother with soap operas, you're way more entertaining!"

I stared at her blankly.

"Glad I'm amusing you, but I can't really find the humour in it, Eva."

"I'm sorry, I'm not really trying to make fun of you, but…Have you ever not got a girl, Edward?"

"Not really, I guess…I just don't want to keep then once I start knowing them." I paused, and thought about Bella, and couldn't help a smile.

"She's different, Eva. Bella doesn't expect anything, she didn't even know who I was the first time we met…she almost cussed at me! She was like an angry kitten, with her hair standing on end, cute, and mad as hell…"

I must have had the silliest grin in my face, because Eva took some pity of me.

"Are you really that clueless, my boy? That girl was looking at you as if she had been floating adrift for days and you were safe land. Are you going to let her slip away?"

"But she has a boyf…"

"Is she married?"

"No, but…"

"Is she engaged?"

"No…"

"Not yet, right? So she's free as a bird, you dumbass! Sometimes I don't even know what's inside men's heads! If anything at all! For being the supposed 'strong sex', sometimes you're all dense as bricks! What would you do if that boy feels threatened and proposes to her? Would you just go to the wedding and wish her a happy life? Knowing that you didn't fight for the first thing in your life that you actually wanted? Do you do business like that Edward? You told me ten minutes ago that you secretly bought an accounting firm cos it was good for your business, and now you're trying to tell me that you're not willingly to fight a little dirty? A wise man once said 'The rules of fair play do not apply in love and war.' Think about it, tesoro. I'll get you some breakfast"

Eva certainly had a point. Nobody said that I had to play fair. That Newton guy could be a nice person, but I'd bet my ass that he wasn't making Bella happy. She has already confessed that. How did she put it? He was a safe guy who didn't expect much, and was comfortable because he didn't have to worry about anybody trying to snatch her girlfriend from him…

Something like that.

_Well, watch your back, Mikey-boy! You won't know what hit you!_

* * *

**The Playlist for this chappie is:**  
**  
**Tom Waits ~ I hope I don't fall in love with you watch?v=DCScGlX-ajg

Eva Cassidy ~ True Colors watch?v=Dh4gUjdYl9M

Frank Sinatra ~ Soon watch?v=u6TaEpOKuNg

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to the lovelies notthatamanda and neyvada for suffering me in Twitter, and giving me ideas for the story. If you want to join us, the link is in my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, my lovelies, this is Deep Ocean: _Diaries of a Pink Giraffe_'s Companion piece, not a stand alone story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

EPOV II

**This takes place the same day than the previous EPOV. January 5th around noon.**

**After talking to Eva, Edward goes back to his hotel, while Bella wakes up decided to talk to Mike and ask him for some time to think. (****_Chapter 10 of the main story)._**

I arrived the Twilight's knowing that I wouldn't be able to concentrate to get some work done, so instead of heading to my office upstairs, I decided to make a round, and see how things were going in the hotel.

As soon as I entered the lobby, Lauren started making gestures for me to approach the entrance desk where she worked. I reluctantly started to walk toward her, mentally preparing myself for her rant. How I ever dated her was something beyond me, but accepting hiring her after that was, to put it squarely, the most stupid thing I did in my life.

_Scratch that. Second thing. _

The most stupid thing was letting her convince me to hire her boyfriend the previous month.

I knew Lauren wasn't the sharpest tool in the toolbox, so hoping her boyfriend would be any better had been a big mistake. She had played the 'victim' card, and ultimately, she had played me. She said she had loved me, and I had dumped her without thinking twice about it. She wasn't entirely wrong, I had started dating her without giving it a second thought, and that was my mistake, dumping her had been a _very_ informed decision.

I had met her in the opening night of one of the Twilight's new lounges.

Rosalie kept nagging me to dedicate a part of the new renovated wing to offer other kind of entertaining aside from the gambling, she said it was working in Vegas, that it'll be good to offer all kinds of amenities for the non gamblers to secure us the visit of spouses and significant others too. I wasn't very excited about the idea, but we settled for a few concessions operating under contract as almost independent businesses, so the investment was minimum, and I didn't have to pay much attention to them.

That regrettable night, I thought that I could just relax and enjoy the opening, so I let my guard down.

It was all it took.

Next thing I knew I was in one of the suites with a very tipsy and agreeable blonde. Somehow I must have thought that having her warm body next to me in the morning was a good thing, so instead of being a jerk and getting rid of her, I started dating her.

In the beginning she was sweet and solicitous, but soon she began demanding. Of all her demands, the ones that I could fulfil easier were the ones that involved buying her stuff, so I shut down my brain, and bought her whatever she wanted. I couldn't really dedicate her all the time she wanted, and I really couldn't find it in me to even take her to my penthouse.

The penthouse was my shelter, I had never thought of bringing girls there, until Bella, it felt too intimate, and it made me feel vulnerable. Deep inside I knew that I wasn't willing to share the real me with any of the girls, but I always ended up convincing myself that none of them usually stayed around for long.

Lauren hadn't been my first mistake; I've learnt the hard way that when you inherit two casinos and a solid bank account, the female population starts to want a piece of you. I had experienced all the variations they gave to the word 'piece', and 99% of them weren't as flattening to my masculinity as one would think. They mostly wanted the money and the status, which brought the situation to a whole different level; they would either try to get me to marry them or to knock them up. Sometimes one thing was closely associated to the other.

Then there were others who wanted to _climb_ the ladder, so I was a nice step in their way to bigger fishes.

And the last group was the most distressing one, the cougars. Random rich old ladies, some of them married, some of them not even interested in relapsing, but all of them wanting some eye-candy to parade on their arms in events, and to warm their beds at night.

_Yeah, disturbing._

So when Lauren started eyeing engagement rings instead of the usual jewellery she went for in the past, and her demands suddenly included a trip to Vegas to meet my family, I knew I had had enough.

Of course that wasn't the last thing I've heard of her, a few months after we broke up, she insisted in talking to me about something important, and that was the talk that got me to hire her. I wasn't really the asshole everybody thought, when she said she was about to get evicted from her apartment and asked for a job, I couldn't deny it to her.

Apparently I had some big trouble saying _no_ to weeping girls, because she won again when she asked me to hire her current boyfriend.

I yet had to determine the reasons behind that relationship. Yorkie wasn't anywhere near the kind of guy she would date, so our theories were crazy. Jazz, always the pervert, insinuated that he must have been hung as horse. I tended to think he was wrong, but then again, it wasn't something I was willing to find out…

Rosalie's theory seemed more realistic, though I didn't want to think Lauren still held any hope of dating me again. In spite of what I wanted to believe or not, Rose thought she had Yorkie to try to make me jealous.

_As if! _

Anyway, knowing how Lauren's delusional mind worked, it made sense.

"Edward! There you are! I thought we've lost you," she said in that sugary tone that always made me nervous. I could handle bitchy, but pouty, honey coated shit made me wary.

"Lost me? How did you even know I wasn't upstairs?" I replied defensively.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she teased, batting her eyelashes in a way she must have thought it was sexy, but looked as if she had something in her eye.

I wanted to gag. And to get the hell out of there. Not sure in which order.

"I really don't care, Lauren, stalking is your thing, not mine," I told her dryly. It was a big fat lie considering my latest _hobbies_, but she didn't need to know that.

"You're being mean to me again, Edward," she pouted. "Eric told me you had a woman in your suite last night. You know I'd forgive you if you asked me nicely, you don't need to go around looking for a hooker…"

And that sealed the deal. No way in hell she was referring to Bella as hooker.

"Lauren, let's get this straight," I told her in my lowest, most menacing voice, "what I do in _my_ suite is none of your business; and if you ever call Bella anything other than her name again, you'll find your ass in the street, and I'll do everything in my power to make your life miserable. Understood?"

She stared at me with her eyes wide open; her expression was almost a grimace as she nodded.

It was going to be the hell of day for the looks of it.

I headed to the security room instead of going to the gambling area as I have planned before. The last thing I needed was strangling a croupier before lunch.

I briefly thought of Bella while I was walking there. How she had bared her soul to me, how it hadn't felt uncomfortable taking her to Eva's or having dinner together in my suite. There was something about her that made me feel at ease, something that beckoned me to show her parts of me I had never wanted to share with anybody.

Jazz was all over the computers as usual, listening to that crazy ass music he usually played when he was alone. It was a haunting melody with a plunking piano, and it sounded vintage, though I was sure it wasn't real 60's pop.

A raspy voice sang "I can't breathe underwater like I used to, before I met you…" and the true of his words wasn't lost to me.

I was falling for the girl, and she belonged to another man.

* * *

**The Playlist for this chappie is:  
**  
Duran Duran ~ All she wants is_  
_Mad Season ~ River of Deceit_  
_Man Man ~ Doo Right

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to the lovelies notthatamanda and neyvada for suffering me in Twitter, and giving me ideas for the story. If you want to join us, the link is in my profile.**


End file.
